


Worlds

by exarite



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris-centric, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarite/pseuds/exarite
Summary: In another world, Christophe Giacometti would have been known as the consecutive World Champion, leader of the quad race, and the main reason why figure skating was back in the public eye. The Living Legend, they would have called him.He would have been the first to break the 100-point barrier for the short program, the first to win three Olympic gold medals for Switzerland.In another world, Chris would have forever made his mark on figure skating’s history, engraving a place for himself among legends, unmatched and unbeaten.This was not that world.





	Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> my piece for the Bel Ami Zine!

In another world, Christophe Giacometti would have been known as the consecutive World Champion, leader of the quad race, and the main reason why figure skating was back in the public eye.  _ The Living Legend _ , they would have called him.

He would have been the first to break the 100-point barrier for the short program, the first to win three Olympic gold medals for Switzerland.

In another world, Chris would have forever made his mark on figure skating’s history, engraving a place for himself among legends, unmatched and unbeaten.

This was not that world.

Instead...

Fifth place. 

Chris smiled and pushed down at the bitterness festering nastily inside him. It wasn’t likely that the cameras were on him, as focused as they were on the podium winners, but Chris didn’t want to risk it. 

He shook his head ruefully. This time last year, Chris actually thought—actually  _ considered _ the possibility of beating Viktor for gold. Hah! He didn’t even break the 300-point barrier this time around.

What a pity. Maybe he should retire. He was getting too old for this.

To think that he actually considered himself Viktor’s greatest rival when he couldn’t even win in his absence.

He was assaulted by the paparazzi immediately after his departure from the main stadium.

“Chris! What’s your plan for Worlds?”

“What does it feel like to get 5th place?”

“Do you think you can win Worlds this year?”

Chris grit his teeth under his smile, jaw tight as he waved at the paparazzi.

“Watch out for Nationals and Worlds,” he winked at the nearest camera, keeping his voice flirty. “It’ll be my sexiest performance yet.” He blew a kiss.

He walked away, and his smile faded.

 

*

 

“Chris.”

Chris opened his eyes. He registered the cold wetness on his back and the soreness of his muscles, the ache enough to make him wince as he sat up. His palms met the ice, the scrape of it enough to remind him of where he was.

“Coach,” he returned with a bland smile. Josef frowned at him, disapproval clear in his gaze before he held out his hand. Chris grasped it and stood up, brushing away the chunks of ice that lingered on his clothes.

“Chris, I know you want to beat Viktor but—“

“No,” Chris cut off, shaking his head. He closed his eyes again and tilted his head upwards to the ceiling, stuffing his hands inside his jacket pocket. “Not just Viktor. Yuuri. The little Yuri. JJ Leroy.”

He had learned his lesson. He had thought that no one could surpass Viktor but the broken records proved him wrong. Oh, he could say that he just wasn’t motivated without Viktor competing against him, but that was no excuse for him to underestimate his other competitors and that was no excuse for his lackluster performances.

Josef sighed. “I believe in you, Chris. But please, take care of yourself.”

 

*

 

Christophe Giacometti was no demon, despite what the conservative media liked to say.

But Christophe Giacometti was no angel either. He had his vices—although less than what the media showed. He  _ was _ a top athlete after all. He didn’t get to where he was with just raw talent. Everything he had was a result of discipline, hard work and sacrifice.

But yes, he liked to party and indulge. Yes, he liked sex and showing off his body.

He was far from perfect. He was jealous, he was lonely. He had thought that out of all people, Viktor had understood what it was like to have a cruel mistress, to give his all—blood, sweat and tears—to the ice. 

When Phichit sent him a link from Tumblr entitled  _ ‘Greatest Chris Compilation’ _ , Chris was more or less expecting something along the usual:  _ ‘Greatest Chris Ass Shots’ _ or maybe something like   _ ‘Sexiest Performances of Chris Giacometti.’ _ He had cultivated a reputation as figure skating’s sex icon and it was only natural.

He wasn’t wrong. There were links to those exact videos along with picture compilations of his costumes rated best to worst (he cringes at the reminder of his poorly chosen Romeo and Juliet costume), and picture compilations of Chris across the world. There were links to fan favorite Instagram posts, Tweets, and interviews.

Chris scrolled through the Tumblr post with a kind of resignation that he was far too used to. Was that really all there was to him? He was amused, of course, because hey, he  _ was _ pretty funny and they  _ did _ get some really good shots of his ass. He even felt a little nostalgic at the pictures of him with his natural blonde curls and angelic smile.

Then, near the end, he finally saw it.

**Sweetest Chris Moments**

Moments that will touch your heart, the softest of soft Chris, and the angel beneath the sex god

Chris blinked. He clicked.

 

*

 

“Come on!” 

Chris let out a startled laugh as the young girl, barely older than 6, tugged at his hand and then promptly tripped over her own skates. He caught her easily and lifted her up, fond smile on his lips as he righted her.

“Look!” She squealed, barely fazed from her misfall. She lets go of his hand and skates a little bit out before she does a basic forward scratch spin. As she spins, she moves from her original spot and her speed is a little slow. Chris notes all of his little cousin’s deficiencies with a keen eye.

She came out of the spin, a bright grin on her lips and Chris is ready to correct it.

“Yay! Fun!” She giggled and immediately latched herself back onto Chris. “Thank you for taking me skating! Let’s have fun!”

Chris faltered, the corrections that were ready on his lips disappearing. He blinked. Huh. Fun. When was the last time he had skated for fun? Without the desperate drive to improve and get better?

At his cousin’s large, expectant eyes, Chris smiled and nodded.

“Sure. Let’s have fun.”

 

*

 

Even after everything, after all his practices and late-night skates… Viktor, Yuuri and Yuri had taken the podium for themselves. Chris had a feeling that it was going to be like that for a while.

He sighed. Once again, he found himself pasting a worn smile over his face as the cameras panned over him. Next time, he promised to himself.

“Chris!”

Chris looked up towards the owner of the voice leaning over the barrier. A teenaged boy flushed a deep red at Chris’ attention and then shoved a notebook towards him.

“You’re my inspiration,” the boy breathed, his eyes wide. “I started skating because of you—you made skating in Switzerland a big deal again and I—I love you.”

Chris stared, numb as he instinctively held onto the notebook that the boy had thrust into his hands. The tremble of the boy’s hands in front of him yanked Chris back into the present.

He looked down and forced a smile as he signed the notebook with a practiced flourish. “I’m sorry for my performance earlier,” he said casually, “I’ll do better next time.” He winked at the teenage boy as he pitched his voice low, “I hope you still like me even after that.”

The boy gave him an affronted look, eyes narrowing in clear offense. He met Chris’ gaze with steely, determined eyes. “Nothing will change how much I admire you.”

Chris blinked, his lips parting for a moment before slowly, he nodded, a small, but much more genuine smile lifting his lips. “Sorry, what’s your name?”

The boy blinked, and then gave him a shy smile. “Francis. I’m entering the Seniors division next season.”

Chris smiled. He pulled out a rose from the bouquet someone had given him earlier. 

“See you next Worlds, Francis.”

In another world, Chris would have been the one standing on top of the podium.

This was not that world.

(But maybe, it didn’t have to be.)

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking love chris with all my heart
> 
> i'm on [tumblr!](gia-comeatme.tumblr.com)!


End file.
